


[Podfic]Wish

by fire_juggler, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [63]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned still believes that if you blow out all the candles you might get your wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773995) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Thanks to jsea for help with the music! It is [Get What You Want, Get What You Need by the Ascetic Junkies](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nmJ3VePzRI&list=UUgt57Ps1L0mPS6l4c-j_HyQ).
> 
> Thanks to FJ for agreeing to take on the narrator's part and thanks to Sam for having BP!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bpushingdaisies%5Dwish.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bpushingdaisies%5Dwish.m4b)


End file.
